irishcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew Luke
Andrew Luke (b. 6 December 1973) is a comics writer, artist and journalist originating from Bangor, County Down. After four years in Oxford, during which he served as secretary of the small press convention Caption, he is now living in Belfast. He wrote, drew and self-published Brookside: the Comic, a "bootleg" of the Channel 4 soap, in 1996. He then began a series, Bob's, about a flat in Bangor, which is used as a kind of drop-in centre frequented by a regular cast of "dole-hacks, drug users and alcoholics", as well as a succession of characters from TV and popular culture. The series also featured "Bob's Dogs" by Stuart Luke, and work by guest artists, including Patrick Brown, Emmett Taylor, P. J. Holden, Dave Morris, Ralph Kidson, John Kirkham and Dek Baker. It lasted for six issues between 1996 and 2002. In 2000-2001 he co-created the four issues of The Implausibility of Reason with Richard Barr, Stuart Luke, Malcy Duff and John Robbins. Between 2001 and 2008 he published seven issues of his anthology Andrew Luke's Comic Book, and the one-offs Jeremy Kyle vs the Neocons (2006), Gran: A 24 Hour Comic (2007, inspired by his recently deceased grandmother), Sociology Comix (2008) and Optimus and Me (2008). Between 1999 and 2002 he wrote and published the print version of TRS2, a review sheet for small press comics. Since 2004 TRS2 has been online at the Bugpowder website, with Luke contributing a large proportion of the reviews. He has also written reviews for Comics International and Silver Bullet Comics. He has written columns and articles for Comics International, Tripwire, Borderline, Comics Village and Alltern8. With P. J. Holden, he is also a founder member of the Shareware Comics initative. In February and March 2008, Luke achieved the feat of publishing seven new small-press comics on a weekly schedule. On 24th May, he set out to review 24 mini-comics in 24 consecutive hours through a mixture of written, photo and video recordings. Luke achieved this in 28 hours, however some of the reviews have since been lost due to a hacking incident at one of the hosting sites. Beginning in January 2010, he is serialising his graphic novel Don't Get Lost, a 300-page tale of tale of abuse and survival through the self and friendship, online. In February, he created his second 24 hour comic, Absence, about his experiences of living with epilepsy. Image:Marcel angel by andrew luke.jpg|''The Implausibility of Reason'' (2001) File:Andrew_Luke's_Comic_Book_Number_Four.jpg|''Andrew Luke's Comic Book'' #4 (2005) Image:Gran.JPG|''Gran'' (2007) File:Absence.jpg|''Absence'' (2010) External links *Andrew Luke's Livejournal *Andrew Luke at LinkedIn *TRS2 *Sheridan Cottage - Andrew Luke's column for Comics Village Online comics *''Don't Get Lost'' *[http://absence24.wordpress.com/ Absence] Download comics *[http://www.archive.org/details/AndrewLukesComicBook5WithTransformersIn Andrew Luke's Comic Book #5 from the Internet Archive] *[http://www.esnips.com/doc/9bc7b084-5004-4bb7-b4eb-d0a66cee5e92/andrew-lukes-comic-book-6 ''Andrew Luke's Comic Book #6 from esnips] *[http://www.archive.org/details/AndrewLukesComicBook5 Andrew Luke's Comic Book #7 from the Internet Archive] *[http://www.archive.org/details/GranA24HourComicByAndrewLuke Gran: A 24 Hour Comic from the Internet Archive] *[http://www.archive.org/details/SociologyComix Sociology Comix from the Internet Archive] *[http://www.esnips.com/doc/814b99d0-f992-45ad-841e-d2f83a3792bf/Jeremy-Kyle-vs-The-Neocons Jeremy Kyle vs the Neocons from esnips] Press *[http://bugpowder.com/trs2/2001_09_01_older.html#5827798 The Implausibility of Reason #4 reviewed at TRS2] *[http://www.bugpowder.com/trs2/05/09/index.html Andrew Luke's Comic Book #4 reviewed at TRS2] *"Andy Lukes comics about Jeremy Kyle and Transformers" and Andy Luke's Comic Book #6 reviewed at TRS2 *Andy Luke's 24 Hour Comic reviewed at TRS2 *[http://panelborders.wordpress.com/2008/04/10/panel-borders-comics-and-columns-by-andy-luke/ Interview with Alex Fitch for Panel Borders on Resonance FM] *Interview with David Baillie on the No Barcodes Festival at Fabulous Bubble Category:Creators L Category:Small press comics writer-artists Category:Small press comics writers Category:County Down creators category:Belfast creators Category:Self-publishers Category:Journalists